Conventional World-Wide Web based routing and guidance services provide information geared to large-screen devices such as computer terminals, but are generally unsuitable for use with small devices such as mobile phones and PDAs.
Mobile devices usually have small screens with limited capacity for representing complex geographical information such as maps.